Choose Wisely, Choose Love: Hair Like Snow
by DenimPants
Summary: As prince of a realm, Sesshomaru must attend his duties no matter how loathsome. So when the inevitable commandment of marriage looms on the horizon, his mother finds it entertaining to make him choose his wife. Especially since she know his thoughts are of someone else. Also, Sesshomaru is socially awkward.
1. Chapter 1: Silk

Sesshomaru smelled the change in the wind long before he felt it's cold bite.

Obviously his mother was waiting for him in the great room like she always does. The faithful servant of the prince (and in turn the Inu clan), Jaken, must have already warned the woman-demon if his visit. It was just as well, the prince didn't ever feel like searching for her: she was as free as she was independent and could often be difficult to locate when she was not at the palace

When he arrived at his father's gate, a trail of carts were parked there. Two were towed by dragons, the others pulled by single-eyed bats. They must have been some guests, which was not rare in the dog general's

When the prince entered the viewing room, his mother was engaged in an audience with Inu-no-yuki, the winter warrior. His sons and daughters and servants were all

"Master Sesshomaru," they greeted. He nodded to acknowledge he heard them. Then he addressed his mother as if he has been there all that time

"I am here."

"Welcome home, boy." She /His mother's attitude never amused him. She was not nearly as cold as she pretended to be, and her status as queen of the dog gods was a title she inherited solely though her union with his father. Powerful a demon as she was, she was still just a demon. "Are you here because you know it is inevitable?"

The dog let a little 'tch' escape him. She only asked because the answer was so obvious

And his frown deepened when his mother faked trying to hide a giggle, "My. You sound quite like that other one."

"Do not speak of what you do not know, mother." He warned, but it was too late. The blush of anger started to flood him at the sight mention that he may have started to act like Inuyasha. The regal woman just grinned, and it pained him to think she made a point

"How is the human village?" She asked the manservant. She knew better than to ask her son if she really wanted to get an answer.

"Well, my queen!"

"And...Rin?"

Sesshomaru did not make a sound, though another 'tch' settled itself on the tip of his lips.

"Uh..." Jaken stole a nervous look at his master before hesitantly responding, "she is doing well, thanks to my gracious queen."

"I see."

"My lady," Yuki interrupted, "shall my family leave to let you and the prince... catch up?

For a moment Sesshomaru saw this strange glint of mischief light up his mother's elegant red eyes, and she laced her long claws over her fair lips, "That will not be necessary,"she smiled, the very image made the prince bristle in an uncomfortable edge. "You and your family shall stay, I can speak with Lord Sesshomaru shortly. Jaken, please find a package for Sesshomaru in his chambers."

"...Right... right away, my queen" and Jacken hurried down the cloud gate corridor. He disappeared behind closed doors before Sesshomaru final decided confronting his mother was not worth the effort.

It has been barely over two years since he has last been home, not long in the scheme of things. But oddly enough, so much felt like it had changed between then and now: more so than any of the times he had been away from the palace for decades... More so than when he has left home for two hundred years. The last century had been very different, he'll admit. First his father taking in humans, the birth of Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin... The destruction of the Shikon no Tama. His room felt darker than he remembered it, though it was entirely unchanged.

True to her word, his mother has left a paper package bundled with string, sitting on his den futon. Jaken was already reading the inscription on the paper, it was not in his mother's handwriting.

"A gift, from the moth kingdom..." the servant summarized. He unwrapped the package quickly and pulled out a flowery, soft pink kimono. Jacken instantly seized, "the moth clans royal silk! Made from his daughters' threads no doubt! But this must have been to pay back a debt!..." He measured it up and down.

"Hmmm." Sesshomaru tried not to be interested, but to have received such a kimono, his mother must have struck a deal of some kind with the greedy clan. Though one small item would be nothing in their treasury, the moths were notorious for their greed and selfishness... "What could she have done?" Wondered the prince out loud.

"Who?"

His mother, thought Sesshomaru. But he didn't tell his servant that. What's more, his mother was already wearing something she owned from the past, it was unlike her to give up such a highly esteemed garment among it was she to go retentive it in the first place. "It is not interesting" and the prince started to remove some of his armor so he could rest on his futon.

Jacken though (with his fine eye for refined objects) continued to marvel and pour over the magnificent gift. "Such beauty, such workmanship. The details in the embroidery... even the seams inside the robe are flecked with detail. What vibrant color, and vibrant patterns." And as if this was not the first thought to come to his mind, he asked loudly, "why would the queen give you a woman's robe?"

And that was what Sesshomaru had been mulling about.

"Jaken..." the prince warned, noticing (mostly from experience) that edge where his servant began to lose himself to frenzy.

"Surely the queen does not believe you would wear such attire? How could she have such thoughts! My Lord would never wear woman clothes! And if you did these are much too small and does not compliment your skin nor your shape nor your grand -"

"Jaken." The price growled sharply. And the demon quickly shut his mouth. "Put it away."

"Yes Lord"

It was then, two young servant air spirits entered his room and presented him with food. Of course he dismissed them and ignored the meal. Jaken looked at it longingly, unhappy that his master would not eat, which in turn meant he could not eat.

"You insult the cook." Tisked the royal voice

"My! My queen." Jaken was on his face before her, and she wagged her hand at him.

"Leave us, Servant. I'm done eating, so you may ask the kitchen for my scraps."

The little demon stuttered a 'thank you', then scuttled out of the room, only looking back once, anxious for his master.

Sesshomaru was forced to acknowledge her presence when the door shut behind Jaken.

"I suppose it's time."

"I have more than one gift for you."

"What do you mean?" He looked at the kimono, "it is worthless to me."

"That is not for you, that is for your mate, when you have chosen one."

"I'm surprised you haven't chosen one for me yet."

His mother 'oh ho ho'ed with some sadistic delight, at his rebellious tone. "How very human a response."

He sniffed at her. If she was not his mother, he would have growled.

"My gift to you, son, is your chance to choose your future queen."

The price caught on to the deliberate change in her language.

"You mean my mate."

And frustratingly his mother just smiled. "I have made arrangements with the snow dog, his blood is strongest second only to my family. And if course, your blood. And with their freezing breath, it would be a great addition to our future bloodline of poison and lightning. He has four daughters, though one is too young for you, you may wait if you desire them small. Like your fair human."

He thought of someone defiling someone as young as Rin and he felt himself boil with anger at the very thought his mother would think if him like that.

"So of the the of them, I am to choose one to me the next queen of the Inu?"

"I said he has four daughters. One is just very young." She seemed to enjoy getting the rise out of him. And he decided she was baiting him on purpose. "Would you like to know more about them?"

"It seems that that is inevitable."

- - - (in the halls)- - -

Jaken wandered down the familiar corridors of the cloud palace with an intense growling in his stomach, what scraps did he think the dog queen would leave him. Truly a large feast she had and yet every but if the meat was hewed off of the bones leaving the monstrous carcass on the dining hall table. He took what he could to Uhn.

The dragon was thoroughly content, then he went to see off the servants had spare food... But as wind demons, they only ate leaves and he didn't accept any that they offered him.

The whole trip to the palace was bothering the little creature, ever since he left his kingdom to follow Sesshomaru, Jaken was unshakable in his confidence that his Lord would do great things. Even in the development of their new relationship with Rin felt like a grand (albeit annoying) adventure. Jaken may not understand how, but the young girl has changed Sesshomaru and the demon servant was beginning to become excited to see what that intense a connection to someone would do to the power of his masters determination.

Sure, Rin was just another human to him, especially in the beginning: but he had warmed to her, even could be described so far as to care about her- but to Sesshomaru, Rin was the first thing worth protecting, and he was willing to get stronger for her. Her very companionship was what Jaken knew would drive his master to be as strong..."no, stronger" than the king that came before him.

And yet here he was, waiting on the queen to announce Sesshomaru's mate.

"Ahh," the demon shook out his head, "we knew this day has to come" he said out loud. His mind argued back, 'we had just hoped it would be after Rin's lifetime...'

As he was about to return to his lord's room, the door opened and the queen stepped out. Jaken froze, wondering if she had seen him, but she went on her way - and if she did see him, she didn't acknowledge him.

He sighted in relief then announced his endurance into Sesshomaru's room.

The price was at his balcony overlooking the earth plains and the moon less starry heavens.

"Um... is everything alright, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Predictably, the demon did not answer.

So the servant went to his futon in the corner and leaned his staff careful on the wall closest to his head.

"Jaken," the prince's voice was heavier than usual, and for a second the servant thought he was going to say something deep. The master may have wanted to, but in the intensity of the pregnant pause, Jaken's empty stomach choose now to wail loudly. The demon was green with embarrassment. He waited for his prince to say something, maybe he didn't hear it, but how could he not, with ears as sharp as a dog demon... if there was something he was going to share, it was silenced, and all he said after was "I have no appetite tonight. Please find some way to dispose of my meal."

And the little demon melted in happiness. "My master is too kind!" And he went staying into eating the dishes in the trolly, promptly forgetting this his master may have had something intimate to share.


	2. Chapter 2: Yue

- - - (A few years before) - - -

Rin watched stone faced as Sango spoke with Kade. While the young girl couldn't hear what was being said, she intuitively knew it was about her.

news of Kagome's victory had reached even the demon world and the dog prince was struck down by how completely her disappearance had changed his half brother. Immediately following the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru took his companion to the safety of the dark forest and hasn't been very far from her since.

This may have been a red flag for the young ruin, who has become quite accustomed to her master disappearing for days, or weeks on end.

When Myogo suggested she attempt to assimilate back into society, of course Sesshomaru was against it. Society was what had driven her to his charge in the first place. But as the night moved on, he realized more that he was being selfish, keeping her from human interaction, holding on to her as if she still was the young dress child on the road. She was capable, independent and assertive, in the right care she would be powerful.

So approaching Kohaku, and in turn, Sango, was the only next available step. Buy now, Sango's pregnancy was already showing. And so too, apparently, was her budding maternal instincts. She and Rin didn't have a close relationship, but Rin trusted her and (much too the chagrin of the dog prince) the rest of Inuyasha's companions. And that was enough.

"Ooi. Sesshomaru."

Despite not being addressed, Rin turned in Sesshomaru's shadow and said, "eh, Inuyasha. Hello."

"Sup, Rin?"

She didn't answer.

Sesshomaru considered it for a moment, then decided on. "Inuyasha. Good morning."

This seemed to put the half demon boy off a bit and he just said, "what a creepy greeting."

Her older brother didn't say anything about being insulted, though he did admit too himself that it was a bit strange to hear it come from his own mouth. "What is the decision?"

"Tch, what you mean the old women there? He'll would I know."

"Is it really alright if I stay?"

"You'll need human interaction, Rin. So you can function in society." Jaken. Had a stern voice, it did make perfect sense.

"I don't need to talk to people," she argued. "I'll be happy if all I see is Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Uhn."

The very thought of his charge depending on him, a man of little to no social needs, made Sesshomaru anxious. Of course she was safe with him, but he was growing every increasingly aware of her other developmental needs. It was hard enough to admit her needs let alone entrust her in the hands of his brother and his companions, Rin arguing his own doubts made the endeavor even more difficult. Jaken, as always, spoke for him in ways he could not fathom - though in words he would not chose either.

"That's not the point, you will need friends too, and humans. They are your kind."

"Aren't we family? I don't need to be in a village to talk to other humans. And it's too-"

His resolve was shaking, so instead he interjected, "I'm asking you to live with them. Do it for me Rin."

At the very level sound of her protector's voice, Rin clamped her mouth shut then said, "yes"

Of course, Inuyasha eyeballs his half brother. "But really, why us?" Then a quick aside to Rin, "not that I mind Rin, I'm sure Shipo and Sango well be happy to have your company."

"You have learned a lot recently, Inuyasha."

As if that was the answer, "haah?"

But Sesshomaru didn't elaborate, and not long after that, Sango approached them with word from Kade, "she says she would be happy to take care of Rin while you're gone.

- - -(Presently)- - -

His mother had suggested the second daughter, White, as the best candidate for his future queen: and wanted him to meet her first, and that was the arrangement.

But as fate had it, a morning stroll in the west garden had him run into Yue, the first daughter, first.

He honestly hadn't expected to see her there, since it was the armory training area, and the field was filed with the sons and guards of the Yuki family. Inunoyuki was known for their large family, and they were favorite warriors of his father. During the cat dog war, it was the Yuki family that his father depended on. And they hardly ever disappointed.

It wasn't hard to see why.

They weren't just a very powerful demon, they were also sleek, graceful, quick weird and strong. Though hardly half the size of his father in his true form, Yuki was just as ferocious a commander of dogs as his father ever was.

Yue and her brothers were sparring together. The metal smacking loudly on metal. And the dog has to admit, she was a fine specimen of the Inu clan. Her long white hair and dark blue check steak extended over her fine white brow.

She was only a little older than Sesshomaru. Maybe by a hundred years or so. But she carried the same elegance as he did, some similar refinement. And similar ruthlessness.

"Not good enough," she chided the two dogs she fell, "Do it again."

They were obviously her younger brothers. And not the first to be stuck by their sisters sword. "My jaw hurts..."

"Then fight with your claws! Really you two. Father would not be so tolerant." And this, Sesshomaru believes could be true.

"My jaw hurts too, onii."

She sighed, obviously she was not going to win this argument, then said "feh, okay. Go take a break. We can continue this after breakfast."

"Hey Yue... don't you think your being a bit harsh on them?"

She glared at her twin brother. "And how harsh was father on us, Ryu?"

"That's different," he started, "the war is over now."

"One can never be too prepared."

Another thing Sesshomaru agreed on.

He barely remembered the twins fighting, but even at a tender age they were a force to be reckoned with. The two siblings were still alive; that was testament to their skills on the battlefield. At least his mother knew to pick warriors in the family, he would be compliant around businessmen.

"Lord Sesshomaru." They knelt as he approached them. "Good morning"

"Good morning." Sesshomaru tried to hide the fact that he thought Ryu's facial reaction to his greeting reflected the same sort of look Inuyasha gave him when he first said good morning to him. He would have to reevaluate his morning greeting.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just taking a break."

"I see."

There was an awkward pause before Ryu took a hint and excused himself, "maa, I am going to check on the supplies for the journey back to the valley. I'll be back after the break." And he wandered off toward the stables.

Yue followed him with her eyes in a sort of 'you'd abandon me?' loathing before finally addressing the prince. "So -"

"Have you been informed that my mother wants me to pick a mate from your family?"

"What's with the stark questions?" She gasped under her breath, obviously a little surprised at his forwardness. Then to him , "we've been informed. Yes. Though the queen hasn't said who among us is the one."

"She hasn't decided."

"...right." Sesshomaru smelled her discomfort immediately.

"You do not want to be queen."

"It's not that! No my Lord. If I was called upon that role, I would serve you as a seeing queen and I will fulfill my duties as asked of me."

"Then why the fear?"

"Not fear, Lord. Just concern: I'm a warrior, I am skilled in fighting and I relish in the victory of it. I am concerned about my capacity to...retain your interest, since mine is of my honor and duty alone."

"You mean to say you are not a good leader?"

She took offense to that, as she should have. He picked that question knowing full-well that she led her own small battalion during the war when she was virtually a puppy. He knew she was a good leader.

"I don't know if I am a good leader." She answered, "but I am a good fighter."

"Hmm..." And from the armory, Sesshomaru speed the two younger brothers walking back to them in the field. "I see"

And the dog woman blushed frustrated.

"Well I shall speak more too you when it is your turn tonight."

"I understand. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

And as he was leaving, he said to her, "you should not be so easy on them"

- - -(A few years Before)- - -

Rin has always been very obedient. Even enthusiastic about all endeavors that Sesshomaru had asked of her. Immediately entering the miko's home, she was about exploring every crack. Sesshomaru watched as she ran from corner to corner, and once his inspection of the new abode passed his satisfaction he said to Jaken. "Prepare Uhn, were leaving."

He had hoped to slip away before Rin could ask him any questions. But he was not quick enough, and immediately the little girl called out for him.

"Are you leaving now?"

..."Yes".

"When will you return?"

Something in Sesshomaru's chest seized. She had never asked him when he was going to return, she always just said, 'be safe'. He looked down at her and had no answer. He really hasn't thought of when he would be back. "I don't know" he admitted.

"Okay." Then she looked surprisingly disdained.

"I'll come back to see you," he started, this was never a question. "I have duties that I must not neglect."

"Will you have fun without me?"

"What is expected of me is not about whether or not it is 'fun'. It is just a matter of something that must be done."

"It is important to separate what you must do and what you want to do." She agreed. Then she smiled, "I'll wait her for your return, master Sesshomaru."

He relished in how he never smelled fear on her. "I expect you to behave."

"Yes!" And as he exits he hears her shout, "be safe!"


	3. Chapter 3: White

- - -(Many years ago)- - -

Rin was getting pretty adept at sustaining herself. Though it brought Sesshomaru great satisfaction whenever he could provide her with sustenance. It was a shame she did not eat demon meat. The prince was recovering from the altercation between himself and a prisoner in his subjects estate. It was not that the opposition was particularly skilled, but rather the journey itself was quite exhausting, and he wasn't very enthusiastic about going to his next quest, in the dog's water realm. Rin was off to his north poking at roasting meat with a short stick. There were white flowers in her hair, some of which were freshly picked. Over her natural scent, a slight hint of lily perfume rise up from her neck. Perfume and iron.

"Rin."She leaped at his command, "you mask your scent with flowers."

She kicked a bit at the mention of it. "Jaken helped me decorate by hair. Do you not like it?"

"I did not ask about your hair, Rin. What are you trying to hide from me?"

She blushed and he started to smell a kind of worry underneath the heavy mask of scents. "Well..."

"It was your humble servants fault!" Jacken threw himself at the dog demons feet and weeped. "Please do not punish Rin! Jaken only took his eye off of her for a second."

Sesshomaru was not amused, but before he could ask his servant what had happened, Rin quickly added, "Jaken was only fishing for our dinner! I shouldn't have wandered off. But there was something shiny on the road." Then she hesitated. "And then they hit me."

Immediately Sesshomaru felt his shock swell up. Immediately he knew what strange smells were on her, and he knew they had not just t hit her. "Who?" Say their name and he would devour each of them."

"They've already been punished. Jaken saved me in time."

"Who, Rin?"

"Bandit youkai..." She was not very specific, but from their scent, he could probably track them down.

"You have been negligent, Jaken."

But before the servant could grovel for forgiveness, Rin announced, "don't punish Jaken. He does his best when Lord Sesshomaru is away. He usually will rescue me before I'm harmed!"

The prince stared at her in sudden understanding. "'Usually'?"

She clamped her hand over her mouth. This was something she has been keeping from him. This was not the only attack she had suffered without him. And what plagued him the most was that she hadn't told him: what kind of a protector could he be if she didn't say when she was hurt.

And so he said, "I'm leaving."

Rin hung her head in disappointment, "be safe..." then went back to cooking.

- - -(Presently)- - -

White was as her name suggested; pale as snow and dazzling. She wore several layers of blue and green kimonos, had lace in her hair and smelled like frankincense, the way his mother liked it.

But even in the thick layers of protection, Sesshomaru could smell the blood of thousands on her breath. She was a part of a warrior clan, he supposed. None among them would be innocent.

Sesshomaru, watched her eat bite after dainty bite. And he took good notice of her posture, her graceful movements, her cold acceptance.

She was quite like his mother, a good candidate for a princess, and a future queen. He was convinced she was ambitious, and she obviously desired this position as his mate.

But the conversation was too concise, and early, Sesshomaru has the distinct understanding that she was not interested in the affairs of the clan so much as the position of clan princess. They spoke for a taxing hour before the servant arrived with a roasted, platter.

Sesshomaru did take a piece and pretended not to notice when White followed the dog servant out of the drawing room with her eyes.

"What beautiful creatures in this palace," she sang, batting her eyes at the prince.

"My mother is one who appreciates beauty in everything."

"And you?"

"Beauty is important," allowed the prince. "So is practically."

White smiled then picked up her nearly empty glass of blood. She was hiding it, but Sesshomaru could tell the woman has an impressive appetite.

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

Almost strictly from curiosity, he said, "I want to see your body."

"My, so forward, my Lord. It makes a girl shy..." She said coyly. But without further prodding she stood away from the table and engulfed herself in smoke.

She was a magnificent creature, her fur was a pure white sheer, long and flowing. Untangled and inviting. Even her tail had no steaks, and her shoulders only had done blue lines. Even her face was barely marked. But she smelled strongly of lightning and wet tornadoes. No doubt she was a passionate animal.

"Well Lord, do you like my body?" He fangs dropped with venom and smoked the room in frost. She would be a great mate indeed.

"It is perfect." Sesshomaru allowed.

"Are you going to make me stand here alone? It is embarrassing."

But she was an exhibitionist and enjoying every second of it. That much was clear. And through the perfume he could smell her thoughts. Instead, he rose from his seat, nodded to her then said, "you are indeed a great demon. I have heard your kind words." And he left his room with his thoughts.

- - -(Many years ago)- - -

When the prince returned to camp, later that night, Jaken was already in a contented sort of asleep. Sesshomaru's claws smelled of dirt and youkai blood. They retreated like cowards.

It may have been excessive, but it have Sesshomaru mild satisfaction to inflict hurt on those who preyed on children.

They had been targeting Rin because of her affiliation with the dog demon, and he made it perfectly clear that any assault like this in the future would not be tolerated. He would be sure to track and strike down any other in the past (and any that would come in the future) who would wish to harm Rin. She would never again, fear the hands of demons.

The young girl was tending the embers, meat still on her plate, her face covered in charred crumbs.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Wash your face," he instructed.

"Yes." And she ran to the shallow water and splashed about.

He followed her in to the water, the cool liquid filing his garments, his fur trailing and floating downstream with the current. "Come."

"Yes." She splashed her easy to his feet. He then took the hem of his robe and started to brush down the little girl. First the perfume crushed on her arms and legs, then the perfume on her cut and bruised neck. When he was done mending the wounds on her shoulders, he stopped and said, "wash the flowers out of your hair and go to bed."

"...yes." And she waded into deeper water. As the prince made his way back to shore, he turned back to her and said, "Rin. You are never to hide your pain from me ever again. Do you understand? You are never to lie to me."

He caught her glance to make sure she understood, and in the bright quarter moon, Sesshomaru swore he could see the command steel itself into the very fabric of her consciousness.

"I will never lie to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good." And he let her finish cleaning the last of the making perfume.


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuki

- - -(Many months before)- - -

Rin's little unconscious body was balanced between his own arm and his chest. His fighting arm was beginning to rebel, but so long as he was feeding is blood-lust, it was going to cooperate.

He hewed through the dozen of small demons with only a little difficulty despite using only one arm. If they did not escape the outer gate before the moon set, they would be trapped in the hospital for another month. By then he was sure the poison wouldworm it's way into her heart. She would need to be cared for non-stop.

"Keep up," He snarled, frustrated at the man behind him.

Miroku was doing his best, flinging seal l upon seal as quickly as he could, but it was obvious he was struggling. So too was his wife, laden down with the two infants. Even if she hasn't been carrying the babies, Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she world have been much help, still recovering from her pregnancy and the likes.

"Slow the hell down then," the monk growled, smacking a stay spirit out of the sky and away from Sango's face.

"She's slipping." And Miroku took one from her arms then took his wife's hand with the other.

"Come on Sango. We're almost there."

Breaching the barrier was no problem for the prince, and when he approached the safety of the portal he looked back to see the lovers has fallen behind again.

The door closed barely a sliver, and Sesshomaru calculated they would not make it on their own. "Leave her." Sesshomaru reasoned: Miroku still had one of the twins.

"Are you nuts?" The monk freed his hand to use his weapon. "I'd rather die."

"What a fool." And he rushed back the dozen steps it would take to get to them, during off succinct shots, then landing behind them to lend the family his speed.

The portal was dangerously close to being sealed, but if he drove hard, he could possibly push the group to make it.

"It's going to close!" Sango gasped. And it looked like she could have been right. Sesshomaru failed Rin, and for some reason that idea disturbed him not than being sick in the poison hotel with a thousand undying youkai for another month.

"Tensaiga!" The very voice lifted some of the weight off of Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru could feel the change in their speed.

And briefly, the sliver of a portal swelled open agape. It opens so quickly and completely that it almost felt like it sucked them in with is force. But it was a brief second, the six of them tumbled out of the hospital ground. Then in a wink, the portal sucked itself shut leaving only the old gate markers and the ruins of the old building. No one would have known there was a huge spirits portal there.

"Is everyone alright?" The hanyo barked.

"Ahhhh! Saved" Miroku asked himself a second to catch guys breath then said, "thanks inuyasha."

"We need to get to Kaede." Sango checked her daughter's temperature. "Hurry."

But Sesshomaru hesitated. He brushed Rins hair to feel her forehead, but the panic was already completely relaxed by peace. "It will be alright."

- - -(Presently)- - -

Shizuki fiddled with her dress hem through most of the afternoon. And though she was pleasantly quiet and soft spoken, and obviously intelligent, she was also very obviously avoiding something. Looking him in the eye perhaps.

The young girl was holding her own wrists tightly and he was a bit insulted that she wouldn't take this interview seriously. If he had to, he expected them to as well.

"Your mind is elsewhere."

"No my Lord..." Then she conceded, "a little, my Lord."

He took her wrist and immediately felt her shaking. The bangles on her arm chattering as he lifted her wrist. "This is old," he sniffed, the string bracelet nearly lost in the color of her silver jewelry.

With more spirit than she had shown all day, she snatched her hand back and clamped her wrist over the based string. "It is for luck."

She sniffed his fingers and caught the scent if humans. "Luck that you will not be chosen?"

The color flared in her face and it was obvious she was at a loss for words. "You won't tell my father?"

"If he is as vigilant as I have heard, he must already know." Sesshomaru states with neither approval not rejection. "How long have you been seeing this human?"

"Twenty years" she admitted.

"And will you end it should I choose you to be my bride?"

She bit her lip with her fang till she drew blood. And after a long hesitant stare, "if I must."

He looked at her and then shrugged, "I won't demand it of you."

She grew even more uncomfortable. And he asked her why. "I love him in such a way that I could not share myself. If my Lord is to choose me to bare his heirs, then I will not allow myself to betray Souske that way. I would rather end it than betray his love."

"A man can sleep with many women and commit love to none."

"But a woman in love can only sleep with one and be at peace with it. It would be like a torture for me to know that i am making my love wait for his turn after my lover."

"So you would argue with your prince as to why one should not accept a marriage of convenience?"

Her eyes flared wildly realizing how far out of turn her comment had been. "No Lord, I I'm very sorry! I do not know what has possessed my mouth. Please do not assume I meat you disrespect."

"The damage has been done," he started calmly. "I'm not interested in being a husband to be despised. You should continue your relationship with your human and be on with it."

Despite the harsh tone, such news lifted a light into the little girls eyes. "But Lord-"

"Do not argue." And Sesshomaru left the room fully aware that Shizuki was crying tears of joy when he closed the gallery room doors behind him.

Outside in the lounge, Yue was waiting on Sofa. When she saw him exit the room, she stood to greet him. She had removed her training armor and was now wearing an off-white kimono, silk and gold buttoned her threads. She has been dressed by servants to stand out on the occasion and though elegant, she also seemed out of her element. He would have thought her the most awkward if the siblings if he had not run into her that morning. "Yue."

"My prince?" She address him, obviously stealing a look into the gallery room occupant, trying to gauge if her sister needed help of some sort.

"Do you love a man?"

"What does love have to do with this affair?" She asked, evidently shaken with surprise at the abrupt question.

"Just answer me."

"No sir. I haven't had time for that kind of commitment yet sir."

"Hmmm." Then he waved her on. "Thank you, that is all."

And so he left the second dog in the last five minutes. Her face as colored with confusion as the sun set.

- - -(Many months before)- - -

Kaede came into the hut with a bowl of herbal water and oils. She was almost surprised to find Sesshomaru kneeling over her ward's body with Tenseiga unsethed across his lap when she arrived. At the same time, though, she was not surprised. "Weapons drawn have no place in this home."

"Says the priestess who's very words can harm."

She smiled, she didn't expect him to mope. With some words, she blessed the ointment then began to message the oil and herbs into Rin's shoulders. They had already purged the poison from the injured people, the sinister poison itself was sitting in vats at the temple awaiting purification. It would be several days before there would be proof of improvement, according to the old woman.

Sesshomaru was finding it hard to be motivated to do other things during this time.

"What is it?"

The prince looked at the old lady as if she had just asked him what planet he was from. "I didn't speak."

Kaede hummed and nodded.

Sesshomaru remembered Kikiyo very well, it was hard to forget the face of a human who would turn a hanyo's heart. But before Inuyasha's revival, the prince barely remembered Kaede. She was a new thing then, barely ten years of age, and just another face in the crowd. Oddly enough, sixty years didn't feel like long to the youkai- and yet he was greatly astounded at how much time meant to that little girl.

Rin was young now, but it won't be long before she becomes as old as the priestess.

"I know you can't use that sword on her twice." The old woman said, concentrating on making sure the young girl was comfortable.

"I am aware of that," he replied. Gripping the hit of his father's weapon tightly. He himself wasn't sure why he had taken it out of the seethe in the first place. It had been almost two years since he had discovered his own power, he didn't need the assurances of his father.

"Did you raise anyone before her, with Tenseiga?" Kaede asked, toweling dry the young girl's forehead.

"I did."

"You didn't take care of them like that then."

"They had other family to return to." most did anyway. He wasn't sure why he was so attached to Rin. Maybe it was because he had always seen her as his child, the girl his sword gave birth to- he was everything in her second life. Her second death came as a great blow to him; he had not expected that she would perish ever again. He never thought to use the sword on anyone more than once. He just assumed that it would work forever. Knowing now that she was mortal - that no amount of swinging his father's fangs would ever bring her back - that worried him.

And this time, more than any time, he just wished he would never have to experience that pain ever again.

"She won't die," Kaede chuckled, feeling the ambiance roll off of the other like a wave.

"Today, she wont. But eventually death will take her." Sesshomaru thought of the day she would. Old like the priestess, and he, with thousands of years left in him. He thought of all the ways he could shield himself from the pain... and all the things he would miss by doing so.

"You shouldn't abandon her. She has a love for you, Youkai. And more importantly, she has her whole life ahead of her. It may seem brief to you, but to be with someone you love for your entire life? Can you imagine what that would mean to Rin?"

Sesshomaru glared at the woman, no one asked her for her opinion. Who would want something so fleeting, knowing it would end with her death?

Kaede sighed sensing the unrest then just added, "It won't be a waste to you, Sesshomaru. Even if it is not for forever, isn't experiencing that brief bit of intense love worth the while?"She took the empty bowl and wet towel with her to the door of the hut. "You can stop thinking of her as your pet now, Sesshomaru. And she's not your daughter. She's just Rin."


End file.
